Scars of Pain and Romance
by Kanako Kizarugi
Summary: YunaXOC A new charator arvived on the ship. Shes really shy, but she has alot of other things wrong too.. can Yuna break her free of her shell? Rated M for Furture Chaps.
1. Chapter 1

The Scars of Time  
Chapter 1

I still don't know.

An: Hello all again. Yes, even though I am writing yet another story while my others are still going, doesn't mean i will not continue them as well. Knowing that I have this many stories just gives me something to do when I can't get on the internet. Yes, it sounds selfish, but I also want to be able to entertain people. Its also showing my family that if I can't make it in the tattoo industry ( Even though they are the ones who suggested it.( I am also a really great Drawer) I CAN write. Yes. I know. I decided this time to make a relation ship that is of course like SIlent Screams and Wet Dreams, but this time, it is going to be a story except one long sex scean. I will be having Yuna be one of them in the relationship ( I just love being able to control her.) Shes not to happy like Rikku, and not to closed in Like Paine. Shes just fun to be since she has more than just one emotion. Rikkus just " Oh My Goodness! That is just like So cool!" And jumps around. And Paine is just too dark and mysterious. Don't get me wrong, I love Paine and Rikku too, but, Yuna is just the better of the three ( And thats probably why she got to be one of the main charators in X and also the MAIN charator in X-2) Sorry to all the Fan Girls of Paine and Rikku, I am just a really huge Yuna fan. . Don't forget, I also do love the relationship of PaineXYuna. I mean, yes I do, but, hey, it just think that compaired to alot of the other PaineXYUna fanfics, mine can't compair. I mean, one of my favorite stories that have a PaineXYuna relationships, **_Old Friends, New Loves _** (Thank Yeavon for Fallen-Angel2881) My story defintally can't compair to that one. I mean, that is the first one I ever read, and its just so good! I could type for decades on end and couldn't compair to that one. SO that is why i have made up a new charicator to be with Yuna, since its MY charictor, no one complain about me being OOC. You know what I mean? I bet you do. Well. I should get on with the story. SORRY FOR MY BABBLEING!

I do not own the charictors of FFX-2. I JUST LOVE THEM!

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. "

A beautiful voice sang from on the Deck of the Celious. A woman with dazzleing black hair with blue tips, pretty green eyes, and a black shirt, pants, and tie sat on the edge next to the Gull. Her name was Kurusha. She had joined the Gullwings to be able to travel all around Spira and to be able to fly on a air ship. She also got to meet the Famous Gullwings. She was around Rikku's age, and about as tall as Paine. She always sat out of the Deck, afried to go be with everyone since she was so new. She was just a little shy. She couldn't really help it. Being with people you idolize wasn't easy. SHe didn't want to interfear or bother any of them. It was just the way she was. She was also a very depressed girl. She had lost most of her family when she was real young. Her father died from sin, and her mother commited suicide not long after his death. She wore gloves with the fingers cut off to hide the scars she had delt to herself, and they where still growing. She couldn't help it. She didn't cry often, so the path she took was hurting herself for the pain others had caused her.

Yuna sat below in the cabin, talking with Paine and Rikku. Her hair had grown out a little after beating Vegnagun. She was wareing her same old clothes, the hot pants with the cut off dress ( thing...). SHe sighed when she heard Rikku mention Kurusha's name. Yuna never found it polite to talk about someone behind there back. At least Rikku wasn't saying bad things, or Yuna would have been mad.

"Yeah, You know, shes been her for a week, yet shes barely said two words to me" Rikku complained, her braids getting all messed up as she shook her head, agravated.

"Maybe she's afried" Paine cut in with her monotone voice. Her hair had also grown out a little, since Rikku ALWAYS complained about it being too short. Rikku also complained about it being grey, but that was one thing she wouldn't change. 

"What would she be afried of? I mean, we don't bite" Rikku said to Paine. YOu could tell Rikku wanted to get to know the new girl, but, everytime she would go try to talk to her, she would walk away.

"Maybe shes a little Shy Rikku. I mean, if you where brand new to a group, wouldn't you be afried that you might be joining in in the middle of something?" Yuna said to her. She sympathsized with the girl. She barely knew anyone except Rikku when she accually joined to group. She barely even knew Brother.

"Your right..." Rikku said, shakeing her head. Rikku then just looked at her," Let me guess, you felt the same way when you joined the group"

"Yep!" Yuna giggled. Paine rolled her eyes. She loved how cute Rikku and Yuna where, but she could never show it. She had a reputation to keep up.

"Well then Yuna, why don't you try to come get her to come down and talk with us then?" Paine told her," I mean, at least we know you have something in common with her. And besides, you used to be the High Summoner. I bet she will be comfertable talking with you"

Yuna sighed and nodded. She was right. "Alright then, I will be back!" She said in her cheery tone as she skipped to the elevator. She pressed the button to go up and she was on her way,

Kurusha was still sitting ontop of the Deck, singing all of her sarrows away.

"That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try"

"Wow, your a good singer" A voice said to her.

She looked over and saw Yuna. She didn't even hear the elevator stop. She blushed lightly," T-Thank you" She said lightly.

Yuna sat down beside her and Kurusha just scooted away a little. YUna just watched her and smiled lightly. She giggled," I don't bite"

"I know.." Kurusha said lightly again. She was nervous. She had only said hi to Yuna till now. She swallowed hard," So.. um.. why did you come up here?"

"I came to talk to you. I mean, I feel like we should get to know eachother if we are going to work together, you know?" Yuna smiled lightly as she scooted closed to her again, This time Kurusha didn't move away. She just his her wrists in her lap. YUna just wondered why she was hiding them, but didn't say anything. "And I'm not the only one who wants to get to know you. I mean, Rikku and Paine want to get to know you too. So why don't you come down and have a talk with us, maybe have a drink"

"I.. I don't know. I mean... " She paused, trying to find the right words to say," I'm not the best with talking with people. I never know what to say"

"Its ok, Ill help you" Yuna told her, putting her hand on Kurusha's shoulder," Just look at me if you need some help, alright?"

Kurusha blushed. No on had ever offered her help before," ALright, if you say so Lady Yu-"

"Just call me Yuna. I'm not a good girl summoner anymore"

Kurusha nodded," Alright then"

"OK! lets go!" Yuna said, standing up.

A/N: So, how are you liking it? I hope your likeing all my stories that I have been writing. I mean, in this story, i wanted to put a shy girl in it. I don't if its because thats the kinda person I am, or why, but I just came up with her. Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed. I like the letter 'K'. Most of the people I make up have a weird name that starts with a 'K'. Like Kerra, Kanna, Kurusha, and Kunna, and when I make up a guy, Kenji, Kero, Kunno, Kubasa, and anyother weird names. Also, in my stories, you will notice that I use ALOT of music lyrics. I am a big music person just like I am a big Final Fantasy Person and a big Videogame person. I listin to music all the time. I am even listining to music while I am writing this (Sic Tansit Gloria, Glory Fades by BRAND NEW). Alright. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
With the Blood I shed

A/N: Hello ya'll. Hopefully you all like this story like my many other ones. Since I have no clue of any bands that they have in FFX-2 Except Yuna, I am adding in some real life bands.

Kurusha and Yuna went down and met up with Paine a Rikku. They looked at Kurusha, who looked down and blushed a little. Rikku cocked her head to the side," So... Hi. I'm Rikku" Rikku said, holding her hand out for her to shake it. Kurusha followed threw with the gesture. Rikku smiled at her and told her to take a seat. ," So, Kurusha,"

"Yes?" She asked, looking over at her then over to YUna. Yuna just nodded at her. She could tell that Kurusha was nervous.

"What kind of music are you into?" Rikku asked.

" Some Punk Rock, Pop, Metal, and other stuff..." She said lightly.

"Cool. What bands?" Paine asked her.

"Um... REM, DHT, Porno Grafitti, Fall Out Boy, Metalica, BRAND NEW, Scissor Sisters, and also Yunas music.." She said.

"Those are some nice bands," Paine replied," What songs?"

"Um... ANy Porno Grafitti song, Listin to your Heart, Losing my Religion, Sic Tansit Gloria, Glory Fades, and alot of others"

"I see..." Rikku, herself, had not heard of any of those bands but DHT. Yuna new a couple, but said nothing. She wanted to see if Kurusha could make it on her own.

"Why don't you sing some of the songs Kurusha? I mean, I know you are a good singer" Yuna said to her. Rikku nodded in agreement,

"Huh? What? Uh... I don't know..."

"Come on Kurusha! I know you can!"

Kurusha gulped," Alright..."

"Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it"

When she stopped, all three of them clapped. " Wow, your almost as good as Yunie!" Rikku cheered. Kurusha blushed. SHe knew herself she could never in a million years be as good as Yuna. Yuna was some what of an idol to her. Rikku noticed the blushed and winked at her," You never know, maybe one day you will be able to sing with her!"

That made her blushed even more. Yuna Just giggled. Kurusha looked up," Um... what day is it?"

"November 22, why?" Paine asked.

"Um.. I got to go to the deck real quick, I'll be back" Kurusha said, getting up and running to the elevator, hitting the button before anyone could follow her. Yuna , Rikku, and Paine just watched. WHat was going on?

Kurusha went out beside the gull. With the sword at her hip, she unseathed her sword and pulled up her glove. She sighed," Mother.. This day was for you.. and I cause myself pain for having fun on this day. I am sorry, and I shall punish myself.." She said to herself. She then lightly ran her sword over her wrist. Blood trickled down the skin of her arm. SHe didn't even cry, immune to the pain. She almost did it again when she hheard her name being called behind her. It was Yuna, Shit.

"Kurusha... what-"

"Yuna. It isn't any of your business what I am doing." Kurusha said, seathing her sword into it hilt. Yuna just looked at her, she never thought that.. she would do .. something like that.

"Kurusha.. Please.."

"Its none of your business Yuna!" Kurusha said, looking back at her. There was no emotion in her face, in her eyes, or even in her tone of voice. Yuna looked down at the ground. She was her friend. She wanted to know, but, for some reason, it hurt her alot, more then it should. It was the kind of pain she felt when she found out that Tidus had disipeared. But, why was that? She didn't love this girl she just met, did she? SHe didn't think it was possible, but something that was about to happen would insure it. \

Kurusha walked up infrount of her, pulling down the part of her glove. SHe stood infrount of Yuna. She took Yunas chin and pulled it up, making her look into her eyes. Kurusha could tell by the look in her eyes that she was scared and conserned," Yuna. I am protecting you from a life of hell. You don't want to get dragged in to it"

"You sure about that Kurusha?" Yuna asked.

"Yes"

"I DO want to understand it.." Yuna told her.

OoOoOoOo. What will Kurusha do? oOoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now you know

"Why... why would you want to help me?" Kerra asked her," Your the High summoner that defeated Sin, you are the one this calm belongs to, and you are also the one who defeated Vegnagun for Your calm would continue. I am just a little twerp who fought fiends for a living. I don't think I come in as help at your standerds"

"Kerra.. your my friend. I want to be able to help you in anyways, I promiss you" Yuna said to her in a insuring, yet still concerned voice.

Kerra let go of her face," Friend...?" She asked, like she didn't know the meaning of the word. Yuna just called Her her friend. She shook her head," How can you be friends... with someone.. you barely know?"

"Kerra. Its becasue I want to get to know you, and you know it. Kerra, you a such a beautiful girl,"Yuna said, walking closer to her.

"Don't go a say lies Yuna, that is something that isn't true." Kerra said, turning around and blushing," I'm not beautiful. Not at all. "

"Thats not true! I think you are very Beautiful!" Yuna yelled at her. Kerra turned around and looked at her. Yuna walked up and stood right infrount of her, there faces just inches away from one anothers.

Kerra was crying lightly. A tear rolled down her cheek," Please, don't call me that.."

Yuna put her hand on her cheek, wipping away the tear," I am sorry, but I cannot tell a lie. Kerra, I just wanted you to know," Yuna said, looking her face up and down. Kerra closed her eyes, and opened them, looking right into Yunas eyes. Yuna noticed. Kerras eyes where filled with sarrow and saddness. Something terrible happened on his day, and Yuna just wanted to know. Yuna moved her face even closer to Kerras, just centimeters apart," Kerra I just want to let you know..." SHe closed the gap, pressing her lips lightly on Kerras. Kerra did not pull back or push away. She let it happen. She wrapped her arms lightly around Yuna. Yuna put her hands around Kerras head lightly,".. that I want to help heal any scars you have"

When the kiss had ended, Kerra looked at Yunas lightly, who had now takin her into her arms lightly. Kerra put her head on the older womans shoulder," Thank you Yuna..." Letting the tears fall down her pale face and onto the cloth," Thank you... so much"

Yuna just stroked her head lightly," Its ok Kerra... everything will be alright..." Yuna said to her. SHe looked over at the girl," I promiss you.. if you just tell me what is wrong, and why you are shedding blood that doesn't need to be shed, then I will make sure.. nothing bad ever happens to you again.."

"Yuna..."

"Shh... calm down. Wipe your tears away and tell me.. everything" Yuan said, sitting down, patting the enpty space beside her.

Kerra nodded, sitting down next to her. Yuna wrapped a tender arm around her," YOu see.. My father had gotten killed by sin. Me and my mother tried to live on, but my mother finally went crazy and killed herself. I always have felt like it was my fault, since I could never keep her happy, or keep her alive. I always, and still do feel like its my fault." She said, sighing, keeping any tears from falling.

"And you think that since you couldn't keep her alive, and you couldn't keeo her happy, that now you can;t be happy? And that if you become happy, you have to hurt yourself for it?" Yuna asked. Kerra just nodded," Well that stupid." Kerra just looked at her, and Yuna wrapped her arms around her tightly, giving her a light but romantic hug," I know how you feel. My father... and mother.. had died from Vegnagun. Remember?"

Kerra nodded," Yeah, you where Lord Braskas Daughter" She said, nuzzleing her.

"I love you kerra," Yuna said lightly, tilting Kerras head up for she would look at her. She looked into her eyes and then lightly kissed her again.

How do you like it? Yeah, well, i just got out of the hospital. i am sorry. Alright? Sue me.


End file.
